theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 14, 2015/Chat log
6:33 Dragonian King that was interesting lol brb 6:44 Williamm258 hi jony 6:56 Dragonian King back 6:57 Williamm258 wb t o my t 7:08 Dragonian King . Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:15 Flower1470 hey Silly 7:15 Dragonian King hi lily 7:15 Flower1470 hey Will 7:17 Williamm258 hay silly i was Thinking A bout changing my avatar 7:18 Dragonian King cool! Lily, you know what I realized earlier today? 7:24 Flower1470 what? 7:25 Dragonian King There was never a food-themed playground in ToonTown looking back on it, it was kind of a no-brainer don't you think? 7:26 Flower1470 yeah, i guess Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:27 Cfljony22 GUYS ITS TODAY 7:27 Dragonian King hey jony 7:27 Cfljony22 WOOOOO 7:27 Flower1470 Hey Jony 7:27 Dragonian King hmm, I wonder what you're excited about :P 7:27 Flower1470 :D 7:27 Cfljony22 IT STARTS IN 3O MIN I think 7:27 Dragonian King oh nevermind 7:28 Cfljony22 Yeah U know Hey lily Hey will 7:29 Dragonian King Actually I don't 7:30 Cfljony22 Brb 7:32 Dragonian King dumbo browser 7:32 Flower1470 @Silly it's the wwe thing he was talking abotu the other day 7:32 Dragonian King oh yeah that Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:33 Flower1470 I'm suddenly having food cravings and it's weird Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:34 Dragonian King do you want french fries 7:34 Flower1470 no 7:35 Dragonian King oh 7:35 Flower1470 first it was ice cream then cookies and now cheetos Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:35 Dragonian King now i want ice cream and cookies 7:35 Flower1470 sorry maybe it's contagious 7:36 Dragonian King nah it's not but when you mention food then usually people reading it will automatically want it suddenly it's just a rule 7:36 Flower1470 oh ok 7:37 Dragonian King okay I'm doing the Silly's Zexal poster and... I have to draw Peep now Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:39 Dragonian King btw lily 7:39 Flower1470 ? 7:39 Dragonian King since you're leaving TTK soon do you want me to tell you when Butterfly updates her story? 7:39 Flower1470 well i wont log in to read it so there's no point thanks tho Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:40 Dragonian King ok Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:47 Dragonian King i wonder how peep would look with a donald-style beak Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:51 Cfljony22 Back 7:51 Flower1470 wb 7:52 Dragonian King wb jony 7:52 Cfljony22 What TTK What's hello anyone OH toontask https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dw58wL52Kxg hey silly ok fine :'( cry every time 7:58 Flower1470 ? 8:01 Cfljony22 ITS STARTING AW YEAH BOY oh i forgot dusty rhodes past away OK NOW ITS STARTING OOO BABY A TRIPLE 8:04 Williamm258 hi 8:04 Cfljony22 oi i wonder what the first match is OMG THE FIRST MATCH IS THE MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH 8:07 Flower1470 nice 8:07 Williamm258 silly jony how do you like my avatar 8:07 Cfljony22 8/8 8:07 Flower1470 getting right to the point :P 8:10 Dragonian King oops hi im back cool avatar will :D 8:11 Cfljony22 i need to get a new avatar any suggesetions 8:14 Flower1470 pick something from one of the interests or something funny 8:14 Cfljony22 interests? as in 8:15 Dragonian King interests as in stuff you like 8:15 Cfljony22 oh 8:15 Williamm258 Change it to Gumbel 8:15 Cfljony22 that 8:15 Dragonian King or DARWIN 8:15 Flower1470 Silly = pokemon Will & I = yugioh 8:15 Dragonian King yeah lily usually has yugioh or that singer guy 8:16 Cfljony22 lol 8:16 Flower1470 :P 8:16 Williamm258 Well i change my avatar every month 8:17 Cfljony22 i cant do pokeman obiously i could do cyndaquil I KNOW um lily 8:23 Flower1470 ? 8:23 Williamm258 or you can Change it to my avatr so we Can be twins 8:23 Cfljony22 am i allowed to put a semi violent pic? 8:23 Flower1470 depends on how violent semi-violent is :P 8:23 Cfljony22 is the heres johnny scene ok 8:23 Flower1470 that shuld be alright i think 8:24 Cfljony22 i picked the least bloddy one therewe go meh i might put a cyndaquil hmm 8:28 Dragonian King do you want a more action-y cyndaquil 8:28 Cfljony22 if nevile wins money in the bank, ill listen to any full length video you got silly yeah 8:29 Dragonian King http://archives.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Ash_Cyndaquil_Quick_Attack.png here's one 8:31 Flower1470 (yes) 8:32 Cfljony22 OMG ROMAN REGINS WAS ABOUT TO WIN MONEY IN THE BANK THEN FREAKING BRAY WYYAT THREW HIM OUT OMG NO NOT SHEMUS OMG PLZ DONT TELL ME SHEMUS IS GONNA WIN NO NO NO NO OMG NO YES YES NEVILE 8:33 Flower1470 :P 8:33 Cfljony22 NEVILE JUST KNOCKED HIM DONW NO NEVILE JUST GOT KNOCKED DOWNN SHMUS IS GONNA WIN IT FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF MOTHER OF CHEESECAKES SHUMUS WON IT SON OF A VERY NICE LADY 8:34 Flower1470 aww lol 8:34 Dragonian King nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rguoPtzXghM want to watch the video anyway? 8:34 Cfljony22 neville almost won it so no ROMAN REGINS WAS GONNA WIN IT HE WAS GONNA WIN IT THEN FREAKING BRAY WYYAT INTERFERED IN THE MATCH I HATE BRAY WYYAT 8:35 Flower1470 ooo 8:35 Cfljony22 THEN SHEMUS CAME IN AND WON WOW 8:35 Flower1470 rude 8:35 Cfljony22 TBH if regins didnt win i would have wanted shemus to win so im not THAT upset im upset that i bought this PPV and didnt see reigns win the only reason i bought it was because i thought roman would win :( im sooooooooooooooooo upset thx for the pic silly man that just ruined the rest of the show nvm the divas match is coming up 8:38 Flower1470 ooo 8:39 Cfljony22 lol come on nikki i dont think shes gonna win but i want her to 8:40 Williamm258 . 8:40 Cfljony22 . 8:41 Dragonian King . 8:41 Flower1470 . 8:42 Williamm258 JONY JONY JONY 8:42 Cfljony22 WILL WILL WILL 8:43 Williamm258 HE HE HE 8:43 Dragonian King SILLY SILLY SILLY 8:43 Williamm258 LILY LILY LILY 8:43 Flower1470 WHAT WHAT WHAT 8:44 Cfljony22 SUP SUP SUP 8:44 Williamm258 HE SAID 8:44 Cfljony22 you ruined the three word chain will come on now 8:46 Williamm258 MY MY MY 8:47 Cfljony22 nah, theres no going back whats done is done omg no\ dont tap out nikki please garl dont do it omg no figure 4 leg lock shes so gonna tap 8:49 Williamm258 FINE FINE FINE 8:49 Cfljony22 no one has ever escaped a figure 4 leg lock 8:49 Flower1470 ouch 8:49 Cfljony22 DDT its done she got a ddt iv never seen someone kick out of a ddt OMG SHE KICKED OUT YAS 8:50 Flower1470 wow 8:51 Cfljony22 omg no SHE LOST SHE JUST LOST OMG NO OH WAIT SHE BEAT HER TWIN SISTER NOT NIKKI OMG NIKKI JUST CLOTHLINED PAIGE YES SHE WON WOOO 8:52 Flower1470 nice 8:52 Williamm258 BYE BYE BYE :) 8:53 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:56 Cfljony22 Usually i would suggest to someone thats name doesnt end with y to put a y in their name i dont think it would be a good idea for will do do that SILLY ITS TIME OH YEAH YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT silly its time right here right now 9:09 Dragonian King it is? 9:09 Cfljony22 IT IS Now we have to think of another 24 people to add.... 9:10 Dragonian King i'm busy right now though 9:10 Cfljony22 WOW 8/8 its fine hey lily 9:15 Flower1470 ? 9:15 Cfljony22 do you know what ever happened to sam? 9:15 Flower1470 nope 9:15 Cfljony22 i remember on the last day of TT I saw him again lol what r the odds hey lioly lily lily lioly lily 9:16 Flower1470 I haven't heard from him since I introduced him to you ? 9:17 Cfljony22 why dont u like ToonTask anymore 9:17 Flower1470 They just allowed unrestricted TTR discussions and now people are being annoying about it 9:18 Cfljony22 define unrestricted TTR discussions 9:18 Flower1470 you can talk about TTR anywhere now, not just in the special section 9:18 Cfljony22 o hey lily 9:18 Flower1470 ? 9:18 Cfljony22 y dont u like TTR 9:19 Flower1470 It's illegal and immoral imo 9:19 Cfljony22 hey lily 9:19 Flower1470 ? 9:19 Cfljony22 what does immoral mean 9:19 Flower1470 http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/immoral 9:20 Cfljony22 hey lily 9:20 Flower1470 ? 9:20 Cfljony22 iv been working on my pick up lines tell me what u think 9:20 Flower1470 oh boy 9:20 Cfljony22 Your hand looks heavy let me hold that for you rate it out of 8 9:21 Flower1470 bold pickup lines can yield interesting results 4.5/8 9:24 Cfljony22 ok how about this one Your so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line eh? 9:26 Flower1470 cute but unoriginal 4/8 9:27 Cfljony22 UNORIGINAL?????? 9:27 Dragonian King ooo get rekt 9:27 Cfljony22 FINE youll give an 8 for this one watch just dont fall in love with me lol jk ok here we go If i had a dollar everytime i thought of you i would have a dollar cause you never leave my mind budum tsss 9:29 Dragonian King 9/8 9:29 Flower1470 good idea bad execution 5/8 9:29 Cfljony22 BAD EXECUTION? EXPLAIN THAT plz please! 9:30 Flower1470 when I think of a pickup line, I think of a quick one-liner to grab the attention of the person it was directed to 9:30 Cfljony22 i got sillys attention does that count 9:30 Flower1470 you needed to explain that last one 9:31 Cfljony22 ? what did i not explain? 9:32 Flower1470 nvm 9:32 Cfljony22 anyways If you were a fruit youd be a fineapple 9:33 Flower1470 oh my gosh 9:33 Cfljony22 8/8 right 9:34 Flower1470 6/8 a pun so bad it's good 9:34 Cfljony22 best rating so far im gonna get to 8 watch ok here we go Im not actually this tall im just sitting on my wallet that ones a killer roight 9:37 Dragonian King 0/8 9:37 Cfljony22 jk 9:37 Flower1470 are you seto kaiba 9:38 Cfljony22 YES JOHN CENA WON YES FINALLY ITS ABOUT TIME 9:39 Dragonian King no way he can't be seto kaiba i'm part-seto kaiba 9:40 Cfljony22 whats seto kaiba ok here 9:41 Flower1470 I love pickup lines more than i should lol 9:42 Cfljony22 not since the accident ill go down a diff route of pick up lines you may fall from the sky you may fall from a tree but the best way to fall is in love with me 9:43 Flower1470 hmm 6/8 9:43 Cfljony22 9/8 right right 6 OUT OF 8? how is that equivelent to the fineapple one? 9:44 Flower1470 ok ok fineapple was 7/8 9:44 Cfljony22 im out im back' how bout this YOU HAVE TO A GREAT PERSONALITY no the to take out the to out of that im done with pick up lines 9:46 Dragonian King hey can i give you one to rate? 9:47 Cfljony22 sure 9:47 Dragonian King ok prepare for this 9:48 Cfljony22 (preparing) 9:48 Dragonian King Did you just fart Because you blow me away (trollface) 9:48 Cfljony22 that didnt make much sense your supposed to say because you just blew me away 9:48 Dragonian King oops i messed it up forget i said anything * Dragonian King goes into the corner of shame 10:01 Cfljony22 hey silly want another riddle im seaching up riddles for 8 year olds silly 10:02 Dragonian King ...wow i'm offended i'll try to solve it anyway though 10:03 Cfljony22 "try" im cant find an easy one holla up ok here we go heres an easy one In austin texas theres a one story house that colored pink a pink man lives in there theres a pink table pink car pink cell phone pink chair pink fish pink dog what color are the stairs i believe in you silly 10:09 Dragonian King obviously a pink paint factory exploded in his house 10:09 Cfljony22 SO dont say anything lily untill silly fails 10:09 Dragonian King wow 10:09 Cfljony22 silly we need an answer 10:09 Dragonian King you have so much confidence in me 10:09 Cfljony22 im jk i believe in you seriously come on 10:10 Dragonian King ummmmmmmm 10:10 Cfljony22 its not that had at all I FOUND THIS ON A RIDDLES FOR 7 YEAR OLD WEBSITE 10:10 Dragonian King black 10:10 Cfljony22 lily? 10:11 Flower1470 if he lives in a one story house, why would be have stairs 10:11 Cfljony22 exactly 10:11 Flower1470 he* 10:11 Cfljony22 "sillys going OHHH" How u feeling silly? 10:12 Dragonian King (facepalm) 10:12 Cfljony22 lol Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:12 Flower1470 lol 10:12 Cfljony22 it was made for 7 year olds lol oh snap idk if hes coming back Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:14 Dragonian King hi 10:14 Cfljony22 he hey 10:14 Dragonian King i just wanted to say i gtg so bye guys 10:14 Cfljony22 bye lol 10:14 Flower1470 bye 10:14 Dragonian King now i'm going to leave in shame for real 10:15 Cfljony22 see ya OH YAY TOMMOROW IS A WEEKDAY Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:15 Cfljony22 my parents wont be home :D 10:15 Flower1470 uh oh don't get into trouble lol 10:16 Cfljony22 you know what happens when my parents arent home? 10:16 Flower1470 what? 10:16 Cfljony22 i drink lemonade FROM THE JUG 10:16 Flower1470 ewwwwwwwww 10:16 Cfljony22 im jk i just play fifa all say day 10:17 Flower1470 ok that is reasonable i wont be doing much better 10:17 Cfljony22 what are you gonna be doing omg the wwe championship ladder match is begining 10:19 Flower1470 Video games, Tv, etc 10:19 Cfljony22 peep and silly need to get steam so we can all play a game 10:20 Flower1470 yeah 10:20 Cfljony22 ANY GAME any mmo recomendations? 10:21 Flower1470 no, sorrry 10:21 Cfljony22 aw have u played agr.io before 10:22 Flower1470 no 10:22 Cfljony22 do u have an ipad,andrioid,ianything anything u could download apps on 10:23 Flower1470 yes 10:27 Cfljony22 wegotta get an app that we can play against each other on any game ideas? monopily Brb 10:34 Flower1470 unfortunately, i do not 10:34 Cfljony22 I heard your good at card games 10:36 Flower1470 depends on the card game :P 10:36 Cfljony22 Give me some examples 10:37 Flower1470 yugioh mostly im ok at most of the commonly played games with a normal deck 10:37 Cfljony22 So no gambling card games? 10:38 Flower1470 not usually 10:38 Cfljony22 Blackjack? 21? Go fish? 10:38 Flower1470 my friend tried to teach me those but eh ik go fish lol 10:39 Cfljony22 Do u know b.s.? 10:39 Flower1470 I accidentally win in blackjack ? 10:40 Cfljony22 How So bad your good Lol 10:41 Flower1470 pretty much 10:42 Cfljony22 I'm pretty good at them Come on Dean Ambrose Beat Seth rolins Please 10:43 Flower1470 that's still going on? 10:43 Cfljony22 YES HE JUST SENT HIM TRHOUGH A LADDER 10:43 Flower1470 guess so lol 10:44 Cfljony22 Yes It goes till 11 I think 10:44 Flower1470 ah 10:45 Cfljony22 CLIMB THAT LADDER GRAB THAT TITLE PLEASE YYS Come on HES ALMOST THERE NOOOO SETH ROLLINS OH WAIT Omg What's happening Aww seth pulled him down YES DIRTY DEEDS THROUGH THE ANOUNCEMENT Tble GO TO THE LADDER PLEASE SETH ISKNOCKED OUT YES GO AMBROSE GO HES CRAWLING UP THE LADDER HESNTHERE NO HE KNOXKED HIM DOWN HE WAS SSO CLOSE 10:48 Flower1470 who did? 10:48 Cfljony22 Seth To Dean Dean almost had it Uh oh seth is climbing up the ladder 10:49 Flower1470 you said he was ko'ed!! 10:49 Cfljony22 He got up some how It's over 10:49 Flower1470 oh boy 10:49 Cfljony22 Seth just peddegried Dean Hes not getting up No way Not a Chan e Dean is out Yeah its totally over OMG HE GOT UP HE PULLED HIM BACK No way GO CLIMB aits over It's seriously over He just got powerbombed through a table Twice Well gg It was a good figt Oh wow Seth is getting greedy Hes going for another one Omg what is he doing No Do t Plz don't He just power bombed him through a ladder table and chairs He just killed Dean HES GOING FOR ANOTHER ONE MOTHER OF Hes hiring him in ladders and chairs It's over Hes not gonna get up No way Yeah it's over He pretty much just killed him Man Hes climbing... OMG NO WAY DEAN GO UP No way they both grabbed it what wow MOTHER OF FFFFFFFF He would Seth freaking won SON OF A I'm so mad 10:57 Flower1470 you're funny :P 10:57 Cfljony22 I'm mas Mad DEAN HAD IT IN HIS HANDS BUT HE DROPPED IT HE FREAKING DROPPED IT ON IMPACR Impact OK So shemus wom Seth soon Nikki lost AND JOHN CENA GO HURT WHAT A PAY PER VIEW 10:59 Flower1470 lol 10:59 Cfljony22 Totally worth 10$ right? 10:59 Flower1470 i sure think so 11:00 Cfljony22 I WISH AT LEAST ONE OF MY FAVS WON This is my favorite pay per view top :( Actually So mas Dean almost won after basically dying twice HE GOT POWER BOMBED THROUGH 7 INCHES OF STEEL Worst 11:02 Flower1470 oh boy 11:02 Cfljony22 Pay per view Yet 11:02 Flower1470 how unrealistic well i guess that's all of wrestling :P I gtg now 11:03 Cfljony22 Yeah pretty much OK Goodnight 11:03 Flower1470 I'll ttyl :D 11:03 Cfljony22 Ttyl indeed Category:Chat logs Category:June 2015